ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Storymasterb
Is that you? ;D Digidramon, is that you? ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) A Little Favor It's not that you've just joined and already breaking rules (really; you're doing just fine ;D), but I would prefer it if for some of Julian's cards that aren't released in the OCG/TCG, nor have they been introduced in the actual anime, that you post them on the [[w:c:ycm:Card Maker Wiki|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki']]: a place where you can post your own creative cards. If you do just that, can you let me know so I can properly link such cards to Julian's own Wiki page? Please, and thank you! Speaking of which, how do you like my edit to Julian's page? 8D Also, as of this moment, both your user page and your talk page have been protected to prevent unregistered users from editing it! In this manner, in case you happen to get harassed or vandalized, administrators such as myself will be able to tell who caused the problem, and will block the IP address/account of the user who just so happens to be breaking rules! ;D Please respond! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) And Another Thing... Rules state that unless it is a fan fiction or chapter of a fan fiction whose story rating is PG-13 or higher, you can not use swear words on this Wiki (although I know you weren't really "swearing" at the time). By that, I mean that I am afraid that you cannot include the word "H*ll" in Drago's "H*ll Impact" card (note that this is for user-friendliness purposes only). I am also sad to say that I will have to replace it with something lame but appropriate like "Infernal". Fortunately, I will not ban you for such a rule, since you were not aware of it at the time. Also, I will edit Drago's page, since there are some coding errors that I have to fix. I hope you forgive me for doing this. Before I forget, the Wiki rules have been updated, and now include rules concerning writing and commenting on blog posts. I suggest you look over these rules very carefully, and heed these rules well. Oh, and I'm finally writing Yu-Gi-Oh! 6W's. How awesome is that? :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well... If you want, I'' can be of service as to create such cards ''for you on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiiki (don't worry, I'll give you full credit for such cards you create ;D). 8) Please, let me know! Also, here are two cards Drago can use. :D Hope you like! ;) Before I forget, please leave your signature (being the following code: '--~~~~') at the end of your message, just so I know it's from you. Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 21:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) NOT TO WORRY Do not worry, my friend; I'm already modifying your cards so that the coding for them works! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I think I see the problem I think I see the problem when it comes to creating cards on the [[w:c:ycm:Card Maker Wiki|'Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wiki']]. Whenever you are about to create/edit an article, you have to make sure you click on the "Source" button before you create/modify the article's coding (the "Source" button is located in the upper-right-hand corner of the page where you input your code). It's most likely that the reason why the cards you created didn't come out in the way you wanted them to is because you forgot to click the "Source" tab first. Just saying. :P Also, would you like me to customize a signature for you? 'Cause I can do that, if you want. All I want you to do, in return, is tell me what you want your signature to say, and what color(s) some part(s) of the signature should be. I mean, it's going to be your signature, after all. ;D Please respond! C: --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapters? You don't have to do this following request, but for your "Seven Spirits" story, the Wiki rules imply that you have to include chapters for any chapter stories you post on this Wiki. Also, you should entitle the articles of the posted chapters something like "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Seven Spirits/Chapter One", just so it can link to your story. Also, you should give a proper story rating for your story (in this case, PG-13). I just want you to follow Wiki guidelines, is all. ;) Also, I've customized the signature you wanted. :D While in the " " section, copy and paste the following code: Storymasterb, the Spirits Incarnate I'm sure you'll just love how it turns out. C: Before I forget, while customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your soon-to-be customized signature will not work properly. Please respond, if you can! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC)